RWBY: The Wrath of Atlas
by SG Nitron
Summary: As he puts down his militaristic duties in exchange for a chance at being a normal teen, it's time for our protagonist to enter Beacon Academy. However, his line of work is quite questionable. Especially when given the nickname, 'Wrath of Atlas'. How will Beacon Academy change with the appearance of this menacing soldier? (Silver x Harem/ Silver x ?)
1. Chapter 1: The Wrath of Atlas

The Wrath of Atlas

 **Hello Readers! Hope that's a decent way to introduce this note. Anyhow! I'm SG Nitron! This is my first FanFic to be published and I'm pretty nervous on your guy's opinions. So please appreciate the work given. I tried skimming the story as best I could, so you might expect to see grammatical errors here and there.**

 **Criticism is very much welcomed! I am not the best writer, not to mention this is one of my first Fanfics. Don't be too harsh on this work. I take each and every piece of advice quite seriously.**

 **It should also be noted that our protagonist may have a name that is the same as in other FanFics. So please, try to differentiate between other stories.**

 **Anyways that's enough of me! Read on and hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The New Guy

Silver looked exhausted, breathing heavily as if he had run around the entire world of Remnant. He opened his scroll, doing his usual web surfing while listening to music, as it was too dark for him to read any books, not minding the cold. As he was about to search up, 'What are the chances of a meteor hitting Remnant', he got a call on his Scroll. He looked as the caller was revealed to be his operator, Trish. He answered.

"Hello Trish how're you doing?" (Silver)

She smiled. They never met personally, but besides Ironwood, she was the only other person he had known the longest.

"How are the other squad members? Did they finish up their side of the nest?"(Silver)

Trish tapped her keyboard a bit and examined her screen. "Well, they have cleaned up 80% of their side, but they are currently fighting a Hollowed Grimm. Would you like to support them?"

Hollowed Grimm were the more dangerous versions of Grimm. Their power was equivalent to a battalion of Atlesain knights. Silver thought about it and replied.

"I'll let them handle it. Valentina would be livid if I assisted and took all the glory."

"Well you do have a tendency to show off." (Silver)

"Do I really show off?"

Trish whistled and looked away as Silver smiled.

"Was that all there is, if so I'll be surfing the web for the odds of a meteor to hit Remnant." (Silver)

As he was about to end the call with a goodbye, Trish informed him.

"Oh yes and there was one other thing your father, Mr. Ironwood, wanted me to inform you." (Trish)

Silver wondered, what would his father want him to do? He was usually busy being a teacher or something in his academy or managing something in the military which took up family time. This would make Silver the babysitter of the family. He loved his two little stepsisters and brother. Silver could understand as those two major jobs are enough to keep him occupied for weeks.

"What does he want me to do? Another Hollowed elimination, nest hunting, syndicate destruction?Clean up a buffet?" (Silver)

He was pretty hungry.

"He wants you to attend Beacon Academy in Vale."(Silver)

Silver was stunned, first for the sudden change in his occupation, and second, why his dad wanted him to attend Beacon. He had heard it was a prestigious school for hunters and huntresses, but Silver took no interest in that field as he was already doing the same things they did.

"Why does he want me to attend Beacon?" (Silver)

"He wants you to escape from the front lines for awhile, experience the life of a normal teenager" (Trish)

At first, Silver thought that this was a terrible idea, but slowly, he thought about it. His father would not send him just to live the life of a rising hunter, there was always some hidden motive to his actions. Silver remembered that Vale had a battle at its docks between 1st year hunters and huntresses against members of the White Fang. The White Fang was a violent group of Faunus that attacked humans in rebellion to their mistreatment. Silver had fought against them a few times before. Silver believed that they weren't all that bad, but the heads of the White Fang were the ones stirring up that hate inside of their brethren.

"When do I leave for Vale?"(Silver)

"...Right now." (Trish)

In that moment, a bullhead appeared and descended on Silver with its headlight shining upon him. The light revealed that what Silver was sitting on top of wasn't a hill, but a pile of disintegrating, dead Beowolves, Ursa, Death Stalkers and even a Nevermore in the mix.

"Do you want me to inform the squad of your leave?" (Trish)).

"No, inform them to remain in Atlas and continue on with their missions unless Ironwood or someone of higher rank tells them otherwise. I would also like to keep my location secret."(Silver)

"Hmm. I'll try my best. But they are of a higher status than me." (Trish)

"Thanks a lot Trish" (Silver)

Trish nodded and as she was about to end the call Silver asked one more thing.

"What do you want me to tell them?" (Silver)

"Tell them...tell them that if they don't improve, they're paying for an all you can eat buffet."

Silver couldn't think of any realistic punishment. He just loved those guys.

Trish smiled. "Understood sir"

Silver sat down in the Bullhead, wondering what kind of adventure awaited for him in Vale, in Beacon. He surfed the web a bit while listening to music as he wanted to originally do. He felt a pain on his right eye. Silver concentrated on suppressing it. His eye had turned red, while a portion of his body had turned blacker. Silver concentrated a little more, and within minutes, his eye and body returned to normal.

"This is always a hindrance."(Silver)

At first, it was hard to confine his hunger and anger. But as time went by, with training and meditation, he was able to suppress his 'darker side'. If this happened in the field however, it would be much more difficult suppressing his animalistic instincts.

"Silver, sir, we will be reaching Beacon Academy in a few minutes. Please prepare for landing."

Silver stretched his body. He felt stiff as a board.

"Ok, thank you for the update." (Silver)

Silver didn't really have much to prepare, as he was taken straight from the field. He sat back down, making sure he didn't leave anything behind.

Before Silver was finishing checking himself out the loudspeaker came on again.

"Oh wait sir one more thing I need to inform you" (Pilot)

"Yes?" (Silver)

"Well...sir. informed me that you need to wear that gray cloak to your left, to show off to the headmaster that you are a member of the Imperial Lancers."

Silver looked to the left and sighed. If there was one thing he knew his father was good at, it was embarrassing him in front of new people.

It was a brand new cloak with the emblem of the Imperial Lancers on the back. The white emblem was two crossed lances decorated in wreaths with a sword intersecting in the middle. However, the color of the cloak and the emblem blended almost perfectly, making it hard to distinguish the design from afar. Whoever designed this must've not been thinking straight.

Beacon Academy was having a regular day. Students going in and out of classes, some preparing for combat class, and others preparing to go into the city for free time.

Amidst all this, were Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch, preparing for the new student's arrival at a private landing port. About a week ago, James Ironwood contacted Ozpin about the new student's arrival. After some discussion and examination of the student's profile, Ozpin gladly accepted his old friend's request

"Was it a good idea to accept James's request Ozpin? To earn the title of 'The Wrath of Atlas' makes him a questionable person to enroll into Beacon. He is strong enough as it is, is he not?" (Goodwitch)

"His strength is not the only thing to be questioned, his full background is something that even we can seem to see. Even you questioned his enrollment." (Ozpin)

Ozpin kept sipping his coffee

"Glynda I know how you feel letting James's son into Beacon. Even I have some form of doubt. But James sent him here in order to experience the life of a normal teenager. Isn't that what we've been hoping to accomplish with this generation?" (Ozpin)

Goodwitch sighed.

"Still, it seems very strange to let a soldier of his caliber to join a school for students" (Goodwitch)

"It would seem to be wrong to turn away a teenager, who has no idea of his past, living the life of a soldier since they found him. It would be against our principles turning him away." (Ozpin)

Ozpin sipped his coffee. "Speak of the Devil, He's here"

The bullhead descended onto the platform, opening its side door to reveal its only passenger.

The loudspeaker came on,"Alright sir, good luck and I hope have a good time here" (Pilot)

"Thanks, have a safe trip back to Atlas." (Silver)

He nodded and exited the bullhead, with it closing its doors and taking off soon after.

Silver approached the professors.

"So you must be Silver Faye, I hope your trip here wasn't of any problem?" Ozpin sipped his coffee.

Silver was nervous. First of all, his cloak made him stand out amongst all of the students. Second, he wasn't good at meeting new people. He had forgotten to prepare himself during his flight. Third, this guy was the headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin. And the person next to him was Glynda Goodwitch. He knew some things on Ms. Goodwitch. But he hated the fact that he knew almost nothing about Ozpin. All he knew about Ozpin was that he was old friends with his father.

"Um….yeah, the flight itself wasn't at all bad" (Silver)

Silver calmed himself

"There is no need to be nervous Mister Faye, you're a student now, teachers and students alike are now all your comrades" (Ozpin)

"...Yes sir, I'm glad I was accepted here. I've hoped you've read my files."

Goodwitch pulled up his file on her scroll.

 **Name:** Silver Faye

 **Age:** 16

 **Occupation:** Commander of the Imperial Lancers

 **Birthday:** February 3

 **Skin Color:** White

 **Kingdom of Origin:** Atlas

 **Eye Color:** Azure

 **Hair Color:** White

 **Height:** 5,8

 **Semblance:** Control over all types of metal (ex: bending metal, levitating metals, hardening metals, etc)

 **Appearance:** Wears a loose black t-shirt, with white overcoat( like the one Connor wears from Assassin's Creed) with grey cloths hanging and black trim lines around the edges. Underneath his overcoat, is a weapon holster for his weapon and several other pieces of equipment. The sleeves are slightly bigger than average, allowing for small hidden weapons and easier movement. He also wears loose gray pants with a silver belt. Attached to the belt are four small cases, each containing twelve pieces cylinder shaped pieces of condensed steel. He wears a blue headband to conceal his ears. He wears white combat gloves, covering his fingers. His appearance is muscular, while retaining his slim figure.

 **Personality:** Slightly quiet, nice, humble, courteous, nervous to new people, oblivious to opp. sex, prefers solitude, trustworthy, honest, apologetic, becomes comfortable and less formal with people he gets close to.

 **Kind:** ½ Faunus (Wolf ears, sense of smell, and tail), half Grimm

 **Skill:** Weapons expert, adaptable, leadership qualities, many adaptable uses of Aura, Dust and his semblance, memorization, CQC expert

 **Habits:** Web searching, reading, designing/upgrading pieces of technology, training, listening to music, likes to eat an absurd amount

 **Favorite Food:** (Human/Faunus) Fries, grapes, ice cream, chicken (Grimm) human flesh and other creatures of Grimm

 **Flaws:** Underestimates some opponents, sometimes overconfident, prefers fighting alone, fixated on high goals,stubborn, Grimm side taking over

 **Dislikes:** Faunus segregation, friends fighting, being left out, losing comrades, previous mistakes, unfair fights, injustice

 **Allegiance:** Strong

 **Nickname:** The Wrath of Atlas: Earned through the notable eliminations of various Grimm Hollow, majors and breeding nests. Not only that, doing it single handedly and alone, creating the idea of Atlas creating a inhuman soldier that could only be described as a monster.

"Yes. Your father had sent us your files. It would be interesting to see your skills in combat." (Ozpin)

"So...what is it that you want me to show off exactly? Take a test of sorts?"(Silver)

"Well yes, you'll be taking a test of sorts for us to examine your skills. While we have been informed of your performance in Atlas, it would be nice to know your skills with our own eyes. But we shall continue talking in my office, Mr. Faye. Is that alright with you?" (Ozpin)

"Yes sir, no problems there." (Silver)

Silver wanted to get out of the public eye. Unless he was part of a crowd, he hated drawing unwanted attention.

They began walking for awhile around the school. However, Silver began to notice the few glares given off from other students, mainly towards his back.

Silver sighed,

"Father, if there was a top ten times you had to embarrass me, this is definitely in the top ten." (Ozpin)

As they were walking, Silver one of the students caught his eye. Unlike the rest of the students, she wore a red hood and had red traces on her hair

"Silver eyes?" (Silver)

Ozpin took notice of this and smirked,

"Well, things might be more exciting in the upcoming weeks."

The red hooded girl looked back and thought, " Hmm, wondered who he was. Someone new?"

She took an interest in this. Transfer students were rare and wondered who he was. She then turned around and began tailing him.


	2. Quick Update Number One

RWBY: The Wrath of Atlas

Chapter 1.1: Update Number One

 **Hey Guys! SG Nitron here! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this series. Now there are a few things I want to address of the viewers.**

 **First off, release dates.**

 **For the next two chapters, they'll be released quite soon. So expect them to come out within the coming week! As for the rest, it'll take quite some time to release. Two to three weeks at best for the next chapter.**

 **SAT prep and school work take up the majority of my time and real life responsibilities take precedence over writing this story (Sucks, I know).**

 **Second, since this is a FanFic, I hope that everyone has some prior knowledge of the series itself, or else some parts may be confusing as they are addressed, such as introducing characters. I tried using as much logic from the RWBY universe as possible, so let's hope that works out.**

 **Now this is something I need help with.**

 **Since I'm no expert writer, I do need help when writing certain parts of the story(since this is my story and have no help besides my computer).**

 **Most notably, the battle scenes.**

 **For me, it's pretty difficult to write the action and movements of these types of scenes. So if there are any reviewers that can recommend a site that can give advice when writing fight scenes, please feel free to share any helpful sites.**

 **Anyways, that's it from me! Currently editing chapter two, so I better be getting busy. Hope that it will meet your expectations!**


	3. Chapter 2: From Fists to Friends

The Wrath of Atlas

 **Chapter 2 has arrived! As always, reviews are certainly welcomed! Editing was a literal pain though. So many errors were scattered throughout the story. Hopefully, I got rid of most. Anyways, hope you all enjoy the following content!**

Chapter 2: From Fists to Friends

Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Silver were getting closer to the office. Before they reached the office, Silver had noticed the the red hooded girl from earlier had been tailing them. Silver was unable to figure out why she was tailing them. They reached Ozpin's office, with Ozpin taking his chair and Goodwitch standing next to him. Silver took a seat and Goodwitch served Silver coffee.

"Thank you Ms. Goodwitch." (Silver)

She nodded and took her spot next to Ozpin

Goodwitch examined the new student's figure. He was slim like his file said, showing traces of muscle through exposed areas. That cloak of his was covering much of his figure, so she couldn't make any other observations. She still didn't trust him, despite his humble attitude.

Silver became nervous with Ms. Goodwitch observing him.

"Um, Ms. Goodwitch? Is there something wrong with my figure?" (Silver)

Goodwitch had been glaring at him ever since he sat down. This made it even more difficult to maintain his composure. Silver had just drank a sip of coffee and one of the professors already had an eye on him. Ozpin simply acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Please don't mind her. When she meets new people, she tends to observe them and after coming to a conclusion will she open up a bit." (Ozpin)

Goodwitch glared at Ozpin. At this point Silver wondered something, Ozpin had not refilled his coffee mug, not even once. Ozpin had been drinking it since the platform. How much coffee was in that mug? Silver pushed the thought out of his mind.

" Mr. Faye, before your initiation, I want to clear up some things. Mainly concerning your Grimm side." (Ozpin)

"Of course. I'm a rare case. It would be safe for people to know what dangers surround me. Where should we begin?" (Silver)

Seriously, how much coffee does he have in that one mug?

"Well first, we want to know how well you can control your Grimm side." (Ozpin)

Silver nodded. Demonstrating would be better rather than explaining. He took off his hood to show his face. He concentrated. His right side slowly turned grayish. At the same time, his eye began to glow red. By the time Silver was finished, the right side of his face had turned gray, while his right eye was glowing red. Goodwitch was a bit stunned, while Ozpin kept his calm look.

"I can keep this up for a few minutes while retaining my sanity. However, it does take a bit to revert to my normal self." (Silver)

And in any case, Silver didn't want to remain like this. It didn't matter if anyone knew him or not. Everyone was always freaked out by his Grimm appearance.

After a few minutes, Silver returned to his regular self, his eye and skin returning to normal.

"So how far can you can control your Grimm side?" (Ozpin)

"Well, there are four stages. The first being my skin turning gray and my eyes glowing red. The second stage revolves around creating my mask, my skin getting even darker, and my physical abilities heightened. That's as far as I can control it" (Silver)

Ozpin and Goodwitch listened attentively. They were interested and frightened at Silver's transformation.

"What about the third and fourth stages?" (Ozpin)

"Well the third stage involves me growing extra bones around my body, forming a sort of armor and my mask developing even more." (Silver)

"What about the last stage?" (Ozpin)

"... I don't know. That's hypothesized, no one knows what actually happens to me."

Ozpin glared at him. He could tell that he was keeping some things to himself. But he seems genuinely honest with the given information.

"How many people know about your Grimm half? (Ozpin)

"Only the doctors of Atlas and my father are the only ones who know about this. I usually don't use or change into my Grimm side unless I get severely emotional. Or run out of Aura." (Silver)

Silver had been told many times that he had been born with a special amount of Aura. It was supposedly a 'gift' to be born with abundant amount of usable Aura. But Silver couldn't tell the difference between himself, and a regular living being.

"...I also need to mention that I need to feed at certain times." (Silver)

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Feed?"

"Yes sir. In order to keep my Grimm side in check, I must eat other humans." (Ozpin)

Goodwitch was a bit astonished. She knew he had Grimm traits but...He ate other human beings? This further insured in her mind that Silver shouldn't be at a school for students.

"How often do you need to eat?" (Ozpin)

In a school with full of living beings, Ozpin found it necessary to question him further on this topic. It's not everyday where a brand new student would directly tell you he was a cannibal.

"About once a month sir. I can feed on other Grimm, but I need at least one person a month to satisfy my Grimm side." (Silver)

Silver couldn't admit it. While he was in his Grimm state, his hunger for humans grew. For a few moments, Ozpin and Goodwitch seemed... course, he trained himself keep his hunger under control.

Ozpin put down his mug, "Well I guess that's all we need to know, so about your initiation."

Silver gulped, he wondered what kind of test it would be. The training in Atlas' military was intense. If it wasn't for his natural talent and effort, he probably would have died. If this guy was able to get his father on his good side, he must be amazing.

"Your initiation will begin in four hours, meet us by the cliffs near the Emerald Forest. Your room number and its location have been sent to your Scroll. I expect great things from you, Mister Faye."

Silver understood."Y-Yes sir!"

Ozpin nodded."You're dismissed, "

Silver stood up and left the room. Ozpin sipped his coffee. He had high hopes that Silver would become a great Hunter. The only thing bothering him was his Grimm traits. But he pushed that thought aside, Silver was strong enough to not fall to his Grimm side.

When Silver had exited, he let out a big sigh.

"That was a difficult conversation to go through." (Silver)

His stomach grumbled. He needed some food. He hadn't eaten since he was last at Atlas.

Silver sighed. "No use complaining now. I hope that luck is on my side."

Unfortunately for Silver, he had forgotten that a map of Beacon was sent to his Scroll.

He began wandering through the halls, trying to find his way through this huge school. After ten minutes he was hopelessly lost. It was then he noticed that the same red hooded girl had begun following him again.

"Who's this girl tailing me?"

Silver had been tailed quite a number of times in the past, so he can detect people stalking him quite well. Did Ozpin tell her to follow him around?

Silver tapped the ground a few times to make a fake walking noise and the red hooded girl revealed herself surprising her and falling to the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" (Silver)

Seems that this girl wasn't keeping him under surveillance. If this were serious, it wouldn't this easy to catch them off guard.

The red hooded girl rubbed her side and cleaned the dust off of her skirt.

"Yeah, no problems here!" (Red hood)

Silver helped her up to her feet and she cleaned herself up.

"Why'd you scare me like that!" (Red hood)

"Well… um… when I sensed you following me, I wasn't able to tell what your intention was. Um-um...I'm sorry!" (Silver)

He quickly bowed. He honestly didn't want make enemies. Especially on his first day. Even if the person tailing him was at fault.

The red hood was stunned. She had never met someone who'd blame himself in this kind of situation. Most people would be angry at her. He didn't appear as someone who'd be this humble.

"Oh...uh...sorry! It was my fault for stalking you."(Red hood)

Silver let out a sigh of relief. The girl introduced herself,

"I'm Ruby Rose. 1st year. And-"

She pulled out what appeared to be her personal weapon in it compact form. From the design he thought it could be...a rifle? He couldn't make much of a deduction unless it turned into its weapon form.

"-Wielder of this baby here!" (Ruby)

The compact weapon transformed. But not into a gun. But it then transformed into a giant scythe.

Silver could only stare in amazement . He had never seen a scythe wielder before. Ruby looking into his face, was amused but also realized how nice his face was.

"This weapon's name is the 'Crescent Rose". I built it myself!" (Ruby)

She stood proud with giant scythe.

"So...where's your weapon?" (Ruby)

"Well my weapon is...wait a second, how old are you?" (Silver)

"Well I'm fifteen years old." (Ruby)

It took Silver a second to register that. FIFTEEN? Seriously? She must be a prodigy for getting into a school like Beacon. Silver could only respond with. "Wow."

Ruby was enjoying this. She never met someone who looked at her as an amazing person before. Many other students usually brushed her off as a child. Silver was impressed by not how old or wise they were, but how much they were able to do in such a short time.

Silver then remembered his original objective.

"Um, not to be rude or anything but, can you please lead me to the cafeteria, I'm new here and I have no idea how to get around." (Silver)

"Oh is that where you wanted to go? You've been going in the opposite direction this whole time. I was wondering where you were going. This way!" (Ruby)

Ruby ran off at an unbelievable speed. Silver blinked. Well, there was no time to lose, he began to sprint as fast as he could so he wouldn't lose track of Ruby.

They reached the cafeteria within twenty minutes. Silver was impressed by the looks and scale of the cafeteria. Silver didn't break much of a sweat catching up to her. After a few breathers and how to pick up food, Silver picked up a pile of food, consisting of all the junk food you could think of. Silver noticed that the students were eyeing down the mountain of food on his plate.

He looked at his platter. "Did I get too much?"

After they found a table to sit at, Silver then began scarfing down all the food in front of him. Ruby could only watch as the plates of food that they brought be scarfed down in minutes.

Ruby blinked. She could not shake the fact that all that food had suddenly been scarfed down as if it was one sandwich. If there was a food eating competition, she would gladly put down her Lien on him. Silver wiped his mouth and opened up his last can.

"Thank you very much for showing me the way!" (Silver)

Silver smiled happy as he was able to make a friend so soon

"Eh? What is this feeling?" (Ruby)

When he smiled, it felt like the gratitude from a person she'd have saved in the nick of time. But at the same time...what was this other feeling? It felt...gross.

"Um, yeah...no problem!" She smiled back

Silver was happy that he was able to meet a nice and quirky person to talk to. As he thought about this, he remembered that he hadn't told her his name yet.

"Oh yeah my name is Silver Faye. I hail from-"

Before he could finish talking, a fist came in contact with the right side of his face.

Five Minutes Prior~

The rest of team RWBY and team JNPR were walking to the cafeteria to grab some food before heading back to their dorms. Then they had saw Ruby speed on by, passing them before they could react.

"What was that?" (Jaune)

Blake scratched her head. "I think that was Ruby, but why was she running so fast?"

They then they saw a gray cloaked figure zoom past, even faster.

"Okay, what was that?!" (Jaune)

Yang was the first to react. "If Ruby was running that fast from that gray cloaked guy, she must be in trouble!"

Since a gray cloak wasn't amongst the students they knew, they couldn't reason why not and followed behind Yang.

By the time they reached the cafeteria, they saw Ruby sitting at the table with that gray cloaked figure.

"Oh, well we panicked for nothing." (Weiss)

Yang panted. "Yeah, maybe we overreacted-"

At this moment she saw the gray cloak man smile followed by Ruby's blush

"OH. NO. HE. DID. NOT."

A flaming aura began forming around Yang. Nearby students quickly retreating from Yang's path. Her eyes changing red.

Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha tried to hold her back, though they knew they couldn't beat Yang at physical strength. Everyone else joined in, trying to hold her back.

"Yang calm down!" (Weiss)

"Yeah! You're misunderstanding!" (Pyrrha)

"Break his legs!" (Nora)

"Nora!" (Ren)

But Yang couldn't hear them. She broke through them, sending everyone flying. She wasn't about to let her sister get hit on by a guy she didn't know or approve of. She ran across the cafeteria, before making a big leap before punching him square in the head.

~Present~

Silver had noticed and tried to react. He tried to enforce his Aura as much as possible, but by that time, contact had been made. He was sent flying towards the other end of the cafeteria, creating a crater on the wall.

"Oh my Dust!" (Ruby)

The impact was hard, creating a crater about seven feet in all directions. All the students in the area stared at the incapacitated Silver.

Ruby went up to her sister. "What did you DO!"

Yang snapped out of it. She realized her action and tried to quickly apologize.

"I'm sorry sis! I thought he was hitting on you!"

Ruby forgot how protective her sister was. She couldn't blame her sister for her sisterly love, but at the same time, that love just incapacitated Silver.

Sure. People's Aura protected them from harm. But then again, there were an unlucky few who were incapacitated because of her. Though all of them tried to molest her sister first.

Some people went to inspect the crash. But before anyone can get close, debris was flung out. All the students looked towards the wall.

Signs of of dust, debris, rips and scratches could be seen on his cloak. No one could see his regular attire. He cracked his neck and rubbed his head.

He shook his head and rubbed the bart that was hit. He blinked a few times before noticing the scene he had caused. He looked towards the nearby lunch lady.

"I'm really sorry about the wall! I'll make sure to pay for it!" (Silver)

The lunch lady snapped out of her surprise. She replied that it was fine and quickly moved on to asking Silver if he was alright.

The students could only stare in amazement as Silver was seemingly unfazed by the hit he just took. Everyone in Beacon knew of the unspoken rule. To not get on Yang's bad side.

Teams RWBY quickly rushed over to Silver's side wanting to closely see if he was truly unharmed.

"Silver, are you okay?!"(Ruby)

She examined Silver's right side where Yang hit him. To her surprise, only a slight red bruise, could be seen. She continued to examine his body.

"Silver! Your arm!"

Everyone redirected their attention to his arm. They gasped.

Silver looked at his arm.

"Oh…Dust" (Silver)

His left shoulder was dislocated. Not only that, his elbow bent in an odd way.

"Quick! Someone call a nurse!"

Ruby couldn't comprehend why Silver's arm was like that. People have taken Yang's punches, but no one ended up this bad in one shot!

"Wait! That isn't necessary!" (Silver)

Silver had faced something like this before. But he couldn't let a doctor from another kingdom examine him. It'd be rough, but… he had no choice. He grabbed his shoulder.

"Hold on don't-" (Blake)

Silver took a deep breath and popped his shoulder. A huge crack like sound came from his shoulder.

"Oooh..."(Everyone).

That did not sound good. Silver took another deep breath. Before anyone could stop him, he popped his elbow back into place as well. Silver endured the pain. Hopefully, he corrected his shoulder. A little bit of Aura should do it later.

Ruby nearly fainted from that. She never seen anyone dislocate their shoulder. Whenever something like that happened, she would hide behind her sister.

Silver checked to make sure he didn't make any mistakes when relocating his shoulder.

"I'm just glad that you're all right. I'm really sorry for hitting you without getting to know you." (Yang)

Her purple eyes pointed towards the floor.

Silver looked towards the blonde, whom he had assumed was named Yang.

Yang braced herself.

Silver sighed. He had heard that Ruby called her, 'sis', and from these events. So if he put the pieces together, she probably did it to protect Ruby. Well, that's some pretty strong, sisterly love.

He smiled and patted her on the back.

"It's nothing. That's probably one of the strongest punches I've endured. So...cudos? Believe me, I've faced worse." (Silver)

Yang lifted her head up, giving a surprised look on her face. The rest of team RWBY could not believe this guy's reaction. Did he seriously forgive Yang AND compliment her for hitting him?

"Was he masochist?" (Everyone but Ruby)

"Was this the right thing to say? Well I hope so." (Silver)

Silver then noticed the crowd forming around him.

"Well, it seems that I've out stayed my welcome! See ya!" (Silver)

"Oh-Wait a sec-" (Yang)

Silver escaped before Yang could even react.

~Later~

Luckily, Silver was able to use his Scroll to locate his new room and about half an hour after the incident. He took a deep breath. He thought about it and decided to patch things up later with Ruby and Yang. Right now, he had to be focused on passing his initiation test. He entered his room noticing some how huge the room looked.

He looked around his new room. You could literally live in this dorm. There was a desk with his laptop and other tools he used on his weapons and such. His prototype weapon was also there on a workbench. There was a bathroom with a hot tub in it , a walk in closet. There were two couches and a TV.

"Wow, wonder how much did father paid to renovate this place?"

There was a king sized bed that seemed really nice,, but there was something on top of his bed that made his eyes widen. On it was a basket of cookies. But that wasn't what caught his eye. It were the enormous gold and black suitcases, each two feet tall, and six feet wide.

"No!" (Silver)

He ran towards his bed.

"Why are these here?"

Silver gave these to his father, hoping he would get rid of them. Silver closed the door behind and looked more closely. A note.

Seriously? If he wanted to give these, he should've at least gave it to in person. Silver examined the note. Surprisingly, it was written in his father's handwriting.

"Silver, when you have read this note, you would have noticed the fancy renovations in the room, but more notably, the two suitcases in the room. It may seem inappropriate for me to 'drop' these on you but...These are yours. Not mine to keep locked away in a vault. Or melted down for scrap.

I watched with great pride as you wielded these weapons with great honor. These weapons were the first you had ever wielded. These were forged by YOUR hand. I know it may be time before you opening these once again, but you must learn when to move on forward. We may not be blood related. You may not even fully accept me as your father. But know this. You are my son. You are a soldier of Atlas.

From your father,

James Ironwood"

Silver stood there quietly. Only one word came to mind.

"Seriously?"

The first day of school and his father decides to drop this on him? He couldn't give or say this to me before I left? Well, whatever. If he wrote this, he took the time to deliver this to me. He smiled. Then he looked at the bottom of the note

"P.S, The Imperial Lancers will be arriving one month prior to the beginning of the Vytal Festival."

Silver looked at the date. That wasn't going to be for a few months.

He grabbed the two suitcases and put them in his closet.

"One day, but now was not it." (Silver)

Was there a locker room to put these in?

Silver began to make sure everything was in fine tune. As suspected, his room was already filled with extra ammo and other combat necessities( though he never used most of them). He loaded up much needed Dust bullets. He equipped himself with wires, alongside kunai that can be attached to said wires., He took out his current weapons, "Arufa to Omega".

He wondered why he liked these so much. These were modified weapons, not something he built on his own. Maybe because they had a lot of applications that could match up with his semblance. He also examined his dagger, "Memory's Key", he had hidden in his overcoat.

His 'gift' from his squadmates. He examined the blade, his friend's names engraved on the blade.

Why put names on a blade you ask? Two reasons.

One, Silver didn't have too many trustworthy friends. So in a way, this was a way to commemorate his friendship with them.

Second. Well to be honest, he forgot their names during their first few encounters. So I guess you could say it was like a notepad to remind him on people's identities. I guess you could call it a killer memo.

Making one final check, he brought the basket of cookies, as he wanted to give these to Ruby and her friends to close up any gaps between them. He left for the Beacon Cliffs, which thankfully was sent to him, via his Scroll.

As he wandered through the dorms for a while, he noticed that a certain white haired heiress stepped out of her room.

"Isn't she one of Ruby's friends?" (Silver)

Three Minutes Prior~

Weiss was barely able to comprehend what had just happened. She saw the man Ruby had identified as Silver, punched in the face, by Yang in her fury no less, flung across the cafeteria and came back, and actually complimented her for hitting him. What the hell was with that guy? This guy was either the stupidest, or the most humble man she has seen.

"Well... that was different" Weiss said. They all nodded.

Ruby had already forgiven Yang for right hooking Silver across the cafeteria, and was now wondering where in the world Silver went.

Goodwitch stormed in after the ruckus they caused in the cafeteria. After explaining the situation, Goodwitch decided to give a penalty to Yang for causing all the trouble. It was only a few points off her combat grade, so it wasn't too bad.

"Hey, he was really nice you know? Despite the vibe he gives off, he seems like a really nice guy." (Yang)

"Well, if the atmosphere will be like this, I'll be going to stand outside for a bit." (Weiss)

She stepped out their room. She really didn't like talking about guys. Maybe Neptune though. She still pondered on who that guy was. Ah-What is wrong with you Weiss Schnee! Seriously. All these thoughts about a single guy. Not like we're going to-

"Um excuse me?"

Weiss turned and was surprised to see the same man from earlier appear before her.

"Are you one of Ruby's friends? I wanted to give these as an apology."

He held up the batch of cookies.

Oh no. Ruby is going to have a heart attack once she smells the basket…

*Sniff* *Sniff* "Are those cookies I smell?!" (Ruby)

Aww Dust. Whatever. Ruby's love for cookies was unfathomable.

Weiss came back into the room. Silver followed in.

Ruby was the first to notice and cheered, running up and jumping around him. Silver felt like this scene resembled a dog running up to its master when they returned home.

"You're alright!" (Ruby)

"Yeah I'm okay. " (Silver)

Yang was the first to respond. "Well, 'Iron Man', you are one of the few people to survive my punches so of course we'd be surprised. Just glad you made it out alright." She smiled.

Silver was glad to see her calm. He would prefer that over her intense rage.

He put his hand out.

"Silver Faye. Nice to meet you." (Silver)

"Yang. Yang Xiao Long." (Yang)

"No hard feelings?" (Silver)

"None" (Yang)

Silver seemed like a pretty cool guy. Though his outward appearance was pretty...menacing?

Silver peered into the room. Besides Ruby, Yang and the white haired… Princess? The other was a black haired girl with yellow eyes. She wore a black bow on her head. So this was what a girl's room looked like. Wait, was with those beds?! On one side of the room a bed was being held up by ropes and such. Was that safe? On the other, the bed on top was being supported by stacks of books.

Was this what all girl rooms looked like?! Silver was taught by Cromwell that girls were of a whole other species. Is this what he meant?

"So um... Anybody up for some cookies?" (Silver)

Before Silver could react, Ruby had taken the basket and started eating the cookies at a rapid pace.

"Anyway...What're you doing here? I'm pretty sure none of us gave you our room numbers." (Yang)

"Well actually I was heading towards the Beacon Cliffs for my initiation. By any chance have you guys taken it before?"(Silver)

Ruby and Yang nodded. However, this was immediately followed by a small grin. Silver thought this was a bit odd.

"Well,..um... can you give me any advice?" (Silver)

They gave him an uncomfortable glare, as if they knew what was coming. Was that...anticipation? Silver pushed the thought out of his mind.

"So um, wanna come along? I don't mind you guys watching me." (Silver)

"Sure!" (Ruby)

"Do we really have to go? I have an appointment at-" (Weiss)

"Can we come?"

Jaune peeked in from the doorway. Followed by the rest of the team stacking on top of him. Before long, Jaune lost the feeling in his legs and collapsed. Everyone on top, falling on him as well.

"Uh...hey there princess." (Jaune)

Was he trying to impress her? It seemed that

"Hmph!" (Weiss)

After arriving at the Beacon Cliff, Ozpin and Goodwitch were there for Silver's arrival, not minding his company. After some formal speeches, it was time to begin the test.

Ozpin pointed towards the pad and told Silver to stand on it. Maybe for a way to start the time?

"Alright Silver. For your test, you'll be entering the Emerald Forest. At the north end will be a temple where a relic has been placed. Your objective is to retrieve said relic and bring it back here. Be wary of your surroundings. The creatures of Grimm prowl through this forest."

Silver nodded. This was much more straightforward than the tests he took at Atlas. Picking up a relic and running back seemed simple enough.

"The original test would pair you up with the first person you met. However there will be no such encounter. You understand that right?'

Silver nodded. Even simpler. No one to worry about. And no awkward meetings. Silver turned around. Weiss was taking a closer look at the emblem on the back.

Whoever designed that cloak wasn't thinking straight. The emblem seemed to blend in with the cloak itself. When her eyes finally

"Spears?! Covered in wreaths with a sword crossing, that was the emblem of the Imperial Lancers!"

"Oh yes and one more thing, be sure to have a landing strategy." (Ozpin)

Ozpin made a small grin. Wait, he grinned. He knew that that expression meant no good. Hold up. A landing strategy? What did that mean? Was that a common term?

"Wait a second, what do you mean by landing strategyyyyy!"

Silver's question was cut short as he was catapulted into the forest.

Yang and Ruby laughed at Silver's reaction. Nora joined in on their reaction. Weiss was frustrated how she hadn't noticed the emblem before. Ozpin sipped his coffee.

"Well, lets see how our new student performs." (Ozpin)

"Ozpin, do you have to launch him like that? Not that I mind though." (Goodwitch)

"I saw him get a little irritated at my coffee drinking. I knew it would be both hilarious and amusing to us all." (Ozpin)

"Wow Ozpin, you're a horrible person." (Ruby)

She was still giggling from Silver's launch

"I try Ruby, I try."

He calmly sipped his coffee.

"Now. Let's see what the 'Wrath of Atlas' is made of." (Ozpin)


	4. Chapter 3: Silver King and Steel Blade

The Wrath of Atlas

Chapter 3: Silver King and Steel Blade

 **Hello Readers! SG Nitron here! Took quite a bit of work here and there, so I hope that I've solved most of the grammatical issues. Now as usual, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"Seriously?!" (Silver)

No one bothered to tell him about this. If he weren't the one getting launched, he would have most likely laughed as well. He had heard their laughter while he was flying.

"Okay, landing strategy, landing strategy, landing strategy!" (Silver)

He brainstormed ideas as he flew mid-air.

"Ugh. Why haven't I been sent flying in the air before?!" (Silver)

He looked downwards. The trees and ground coming closer and closer.

He curled into a ball as quickly as possible. He focused on using his Semblance. His overcoat began to turn hard as hard as steel. He braced himself for the impact.

He crashed into the ground, creating a dust cloud around him. For a few seconds, nobody was able to see him. The next moment they saw him running faster than even Ruby's Semblance can do. They all stared in amazement

"Wow. How hard is his Aura?" (Ruby)

"That's pretty tough for Aura, considering his quick recovery." (Blake)

"Yeah but why was did he make a hard impact? He doesn't look heavy enough to create a dust cloud and crater that big." (Pyrrha)

"Ahem." (Ozpin)

They looked towards Ozpin.

"Mr. Faye has a rather unique semblance. Similar to Ms. Nikos' Semblance, however his is much more unique to himself. His Semblance revolves around the manipulation of various metals. Or you can also call it, 'Metal Manipulation'. The one you've all very well seen is what he dubs, 'Steel Skin'."

"Steel Skin? But why? Shouldn't his Aura protect him like anyone else? What's the whole point of hardening his overcoat?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. That would be the case. However, for whatever reason, Mister Faye's Aura provides little to no actual protection to his body."

"What?" (Everyone)

"In simpler terms. Let's say the average being had a protective Aura of about a hundred points. Are you following?" (Ozpin)

They nodded.

"In Mister Faye's case, his protective Aura would be around five." (Goodwitch)

"WHAT!" (Everyone)

"So then he's basically like a walking target!" Yang said

If that were the case, Yang felt even more terrible about hitting him dead on in the head. But wait, if he doesn't have that much Aura protection, then how come he seemed fine after hitting him?

"That's one way to perceive it. But there are always benefits from loss. Solutions to problems. In Mister Faye's case, his overcoat is made up of special materials that make it possible to harden it. Of course it's not as flexible whilst hardened. You could say he's like a walking turtle in this the speed." (Ozpin)

They could only be amazed at his personal situation, while Pyrrha wondered if she can learn something from him.

"But sir is that the only thing he can do with his Semblance? Seems a bit limited don't you think?" (Jaune)

"Well at first glance, it seems that this ability is inferior to others like Miss Rose's speed or Miss Schnee's glyphs. But Silver is different. He looked beyond that and created new weapons, techniques and uses for his benefit. I've heard that his style of fighting revolves mainly around his Semblance. So in a sense, while losing his own self protection, his Semblance abilities are much more potent." (Ozpin)

As they were talking, Silver had been running straight through the Emerald Forest, demolishing trees, Beowolves and Ursa that stood in his path. Anything that was in Silver's path was either punched out of the way or broke on contact with him.

"But how is he going so fast? Another use of his Semblance?" (Ren)

"Who knows? I've only met the boy. But if I recall correctly, Ironwood gives those who show promise 'special' training." (Ozpin)

They nodded in understandment.

"So anything else you want to tell us Professor Ozpin?" (Weiss)

Ozpin looked towards the white haired heiress.

"What can you possibly mean Miss Schnee?" (Ozpin)

"I know what I saw. Originating from Atlas wasn't a coincidence. He's part of the Imperial Lancers!" (Weiss)

Everybody else, besides Ruby and Jaune, was stunned by their inability to learn about this sooner.

"Um, what are the Imperial Lancers?" (Jaune)

"Well Jaune, to put this simply, the Imperial Lancers are one of the most revered and dangerous groups known throughout Atlas. Perhaps the world. Their main objective it take down high level Grimm labeled, 'Hollowed' and other organizations that threaten humanity. They all serve under General Ironwood. Like a special operations force." (Pyrrha)

Ruby lost track after 'dangerous'. Does that mean that Silver was like a...superhero?

"But then why is he here? Shouldn't he be out their fighting high leveled Grimm?" (Weiss)

"Well that's something you're going to have to ask him." (Ozpin)

~In the Forest~

"Okay" Silver thought.

The Grimm in this forest were at the expected level. One solid punch from his steel hardened gloves were enough to stagger the Grimm and buy him enough time to run ahead.

Silver's goal was to simply obtain the relic and get back as quickly as possible. He was honestly a little drowsy and wanted to lay down in a bed.

Everything seemed okay. The temple was within his sights. Maybe a hundred yards away. It all seemed good until the giant shadow came over him. Silver looked up.

"Oh come on-" He was cut off when a black feather made contact.

~At the Cliffs~

They could only look in horror as a Nevermore had begun shooting down feathers from above. Silver kept himself hidden in the trees. The Nevermore's appearance was much bigger than the one they encountered. Almost twice the size.

"Okay this isn't so bad. If what everyone said is true, then one 'slightly' bigger Nevermore wouldn't be a problem, right?" (Ruby)

Okay. MAYBE 'slightly' was objective. But Silver was strong! Right? She beheaded one on her test. But only after everyone else set up for her to make her big finisher.

It was at that same moment, a screech could be heard in the distance. Two more Nevermore flew in, closing in at Silver's location.

"Oh...Me and my big mouth." (Ruby)

"We have to help him!" (Yang)

Everybody prepared their gear.

"Let's break their legs!" (Nora)

"Okay guys let's rush to Silver's location! Jaune you and team JNPR will-"

"Ruby."

Ozpin stopped her from giving orders. He gave them the sign to lay down their weapons.

"Why aren't you letting us go. He could be killed. For real this time!" Ruby said

But Ozpin simply drank his coffee.

"This is his test. Whether he fails or not is completely up to him. Just as all of you had done before him. Let us have faith in the boy."

Everyone lowered their weapons, but were still not convinced of Ozpin's reasoning. Just in case, Ruby was prepared to run out in case Silver looked like he was going to die.

~Five Minutes Later~

"Okay now this was absurd." (Silver)

He had been avoiding those feathers for a while now. Now THREE of them were raining feathers and swooping down on him. What made it worse was that those Nevermore were hovering over the temple, making it extremely difficult for him to pass.

Should he rush the temple and retrieve the relic? No. The roof of the temple had collapsed. Most likely due to weather. If he ran in there, there would be no escape. Sure 'Steel Skin' is strong. But it wouldn't be wise to carry. Unless he took them down, this would go on forever.

"Alright, let's see how this plays out."

Silver reached into his overcoat to revealed his black pistol, Arufa. The barrel was ridiculously long, about fifteen inches. Engraved on it in kanji was, 'To embrace solitude' He pointed his pistol at the Nevermore. Ruby gawked at the pistol.

He shot towards the Nevermore pack. Each time he shot, it sounded like a cannon had bullets caused miniature explosions on contact. The smaller Nevermore's were

The Nevermore began shooting their feathers at him.

In this moment, Silver reached to his cases by the belt and pulled out three small cylinders. He dropped them down to the ground.

Either the Scroll's camera was messing with them or were those cylinders heavier than they looked? The moment they hit the ground, the ground beneath it cracked under the weight.

Silver raised his arm. In an instant, the three cylinders expanded. Transforming into a wall of steel. The wall withstood the impact of the feathers. One of the feathers pierced his cloak. Unfortunately, his cloak wasn't specially made like his own clothing.

"Aw man"

He took out his cloak to reveal his combat clothes. He wore a white overcoat with gray cloths hanging and black trim lines around the edges. The sleeves were much bigger than an average sleeve. He wore loose gray pants with a silver belt. He was wearing a blue headband and wore white combat gloves, covering all his fingers. All of his clothing had various markings on them. His slightly tan skin and muscular body could be seen.

He took off the hood of his overcoat. His azure eyes showing no fear. What stood out the most was his snow, white hair.

"Wow, he's pretty hot" (Yang)

At this very same moment, Silver pulled out 'Memory's Key'. It began to glow yellow with electricity. Silver stabbed it into the ground. In seconds all the iron sand and other metallic minerals within a thirty foot radius rose from the ground. Silver put away his black pistol and gripped his hand. In seconds, the iron sand had turned into forty replicas of his dagger. Each dagger vibrated violently. He pulled out his pistol again. But this time, it was a white one instead. Engraved on it was, 'To not let Angels suffer'.

He pointed his dagger towards the opposing Nevermore. All forty blades instantly went straight for the three Nevermore.

The impact of the blades caused all the Nevermore to screech in pain. Many of the blades just stuck inside of each Nevermore, while a few broke on impact. The Nevermore broke apart from each other.

"Perfect"(Silver)

He pointed his pistol at the smallest Nevermore. He shot his pistol at it. Each bullet was infused with yellow dust. Each bullet that impacted created an electrical storm, utilizing the impaled iron daggers. It took only 5 shots for it to fall. The second one attempted to swoop in, but that just made him an easier target. When the Nevermore got close, Silver ran towards it. It screeched as it flew in. Before it got close, Silver quickly jumped on top of it. He stabbed its back, ensuring his safety as he flew on its back . With Silver on it, he pointed his gun towards the Nevermore.

As he pulled the trigger he thought:

"Wait. If I'm on it...won't I be electrocuted to-"

The Nevermore was electrocuted inside and out. Silver was, unfortunately, caught in it as well, much to his dismay. Silver shaked his head as the bird fell.

"Well it looks like I don't need to sleep anymore!" (Silver)

As the Nevermore began falling, Silver looked towards the last Nevermore.

"One."

Silver grinned as he stared at the biggest Nevermore. He put away his pistol and dagger.

He jumped off the descending Nevermore and threw two kunai, one from each sleeve. The kunai had wires attached to them, extending from Silver to the Nevermore. He used his Semblance to increase the force of the kunai, ensuring stronger impalement.

When the kunai hit the Nevermore's mask, it screeched in agony. The Nevermore tried to get the kunai and other daggers impaled out of itself, but to no avail.

Silver swung himself onto its back. He took out two kunai and threw them in opposite directions. Using his Semblance, the kunai wrapped around the Nevermore's wings and body. Silver manipulated the wires to bend the Nevermore's wing backwards,causing it to descend. Silver enhanced his "Steel Skin."

"Wooohooo!" (Silver)

He screamed with joy while holding onto the . The Nevermore crashed onto the forest, crushing trees and other creatures of Grimm. It eventually stopped after a hundred feet or so.

Silver shook his head, slightly dizzy from the crash. He grabbed a few of the wires in front of him. He instantly pulled the wires all the way back, ripping apart the Nevermore's bound wings. It screeched in agony. Silver knelt and patted its back. Silver pulled out his dagger, radiating yellow electricity. The iron daggers that impaled it earlier returned to dust, and formed around his dagger, forming a large, vibrating blade. Silver looked down.

"Sorry… And good game." (Silver)

He then beheaded the Nevermore. The head fell to the ground, rolling a bit around.

He cracked his neck and got off the body of the disintegrating Nevermore.

He began to walk towards the temple. As he walked his stomach grumbled.

"I should get more fries when I get back." (Silver)

His stomach grumbled once again.

"Well, all that was left to do was retrieve the relic." (Silver)

He entered the temple and saw one small object

He approached it, and realized it was a chess piece. Silver examined it, it was silver in color.

"The king, huh?"

If he wasn't mistaken, the king was the most important piece in the game of Chess. But if he remembered more accurately, it was limited to moving one space at a time.

"Is this relic supposed to represent me?" (Silver)

He was a bit confused, but he grabbed it and began running back to the cliffs.

~At the Cliffs~

"Well, Silver keeps surprising us more and more. Hardly any noticeable scratches." (Ozpin)

Besides what seemed like burn marks on his overcoat, he seemed perfectly fine.

"Wow he's amazing…" (Ruby)

Yang looked over to her sister. She was staring at the screen, amazed by Silver's performance. Yang took advantage of it.

"So you got your eye on him Rubes? Wanna ask him out?" (Yang)

"Ew! That's gross Yang!" (Ruby)

She started pounding on her sister.

"Well if you're not gonna do it, I might as well ask him out?" (Yang)

"Ask me what now?"

Yang and Ruby leapt back. Silver stood there holding his relic.

"Did I miss something important?" (Silver)

Ruby interjected.

"Wow, you were amazing!" (Ruby)

"How'd you do all that crazy jumping and magnetic stuff?!" (Nora)

"I'll tell you guys later. Right now, I just want to head to my room and rest."

His was looking forward to trying out his new bed. If he was away from a comfy mattress for more than twenty-four hours, he would go berserk.

As he was about to leave, the white haired girl from earlier appeared in front of him.

"I don't believe we've actually had the time to introduce ourselves to each other, Mister Faye? I'm Weiss Schnee."

"Wait Schnee as in, Weiss Schnee? The heiress to the Schnee Dust Company?"

She nodded.

"So you're Miss Winter's little sister?!" (Silver)

How could Silver not recognize the similarity. Honestly, the white hair and the hair style should've given it away.

Weiss was taken aback. Silver knew her sister? But that should be expected. He was part of the Imperial Lancers after all. But still. Winter talked about her to Silver.

It seemed that everyone else seemed pretty interested in the conversation as well.

"H-How do you know my s-sister? (Weiss)

"Ah. You see I had to act as her bodyguard for awhile. But since Atlesian Knights did most of the work, we had quite a bit of idle time." (Silver)

"I-Is that so? So...what did she say about me?"

Weiss had rarely, if ever, had any time to 'hang' out with her sister.

"Well...if I had to sum things up, from my point of view, she has very high expectations for you. Also, though she was vague about it, something about you and your father-"

"Stop! That's good enough." (Weiss)

Silver and everyone was taken aback.

Weiss was conflicted on the inside. On one hand, her sister had high expectations for her. On the other hand, she was still trying to make Weiss and her father come back together.

Silver realized that he brought up a sore topic for Weiss. Maybe he should've left the topic about her father alone.

I guess this is why he isn't trusted with confidential information.

Silver bent down. "I'm really sorry for bringing this up Miss Schnee."

Silver quickly knelt onto the floor.

"There is no need for your to act like a servant Silver! We're all students here at Beacon. So stop being apologetic all the time!"

He blinked. This was...different from his experience with Winter. Then again, they are two different people. Though he expected them to have some similar traits despite appearance.

"Wow, you're very different from what I heard."(Silver)

"Heard? Heard from where?" (Weiss)

Silver stood up.

"Well actually, Ruby told me that her white haired teammate was a stuck up, know it all princess who bosses everyone around. She told me to call you 'Ice Queen'." (Silver)

"Ruby!" (Weiss)

"What? Come on Weiss, we all call you that and you don't mind." (Ruby)

"I do mind!" (Weiss)

"Well, you are certainly living up to your name." (Yang)

"B-Be Quiet Yang!"(Weiss)

"What, are you interested in Silver too now?" (Yang)

"No I am not!" (Weiss)

"Want to ask him out?" (Yang)

"No! There was no way I would be interested in that guy!" (Weiss)

She pointed to a confused Silver.

Silver was both amused and confused at the scene before him. What was all this talk about 'asking him out'?

Silver remembered when he first heard the term and thought it was a term for eating out. But Cromwell explained that it was a term for a person and their significant other.

The others were watching behind with an amused look on their faces. He didn't like the attention. So, while they were arguing, Silver took this as an opportunity to escape.

"Oh no you don't! After him!" (Weiss)

Weiss started charging after him, laying out glyphs on the others followed suit.

"See Weiss! You do want him!" (Yang)

"Shut up you dunce!" (Weiss)

Ozpin and Goodwitch watched them from a distance.

"Reminds me of our school days." (Ozpin)

Ozpin sipped his coffee.

"Right, Glynda?" (Ozpin)

She fixed her glasses.

"Well, I do say it does bear some resemblance. But these days won't last forever. And you know that." (Goodwitch)

Ozpin looked at his Scroll. On it were reports of violent attacks by the White Fang and rising tensions between Kingdoms. The screen then switched to a variety of files and pictures. Ozpin then scrolled around the screen, leading him to a locked file. After entering the password, the emblem of the Imperial Lancers. It was labeled, 'Absalon'.

~Silver's Room~

"Okay" (Silver)

He was able to outrun them at top speed. Ruby was the trickiest. No matter what he did, she was able to match his speed. He was only able to lose her when he used the nearby restroom.

He proceeded to remove all of his combat clothes. As he took off his overcoat, his tail was revealed and went left and right turning puffy. The tail was always concealed in his overcoat. He put away all of his kunai, wires, cases, and his dagger. He had miraculously found his locker as he escaped, leaving Arufa to Omega. He took a nice long shower and changed into a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants. Silver looked at his Scroll on the desk, but when he opened it up, it was spammed with several messages from his teammates in Atlas. He sat on his bed, looking at the messages from Valentina, Lila, Rin and Cromwell. Most related to asking why he left and where he was. Plus a few threats from the girls, if he didn't say anything.

Silver sighed. It would take time, but he would make it up to them once they have arrived in Vale. Besides, he was horrifically scared of his female squadmates. Silver had enough to look at on his Scroll. He went out of his room, taking a copy of, 'The Hero's Stride' with him and wandered the halls for a bit. As he walked, he heard someone else's footsteps. After waiting in the shadows, it turned out that Goodwitch was walking around, patrolling the area with a flashlight.

When she passed him, Silver found himself quite anxious.

"This school really enforces curfew. I'd hate to be given her punishment."

Silver eventually stumbled upon a balcony to read his book on.

As he walked out, he found a seat on a railing. As he began reading, he heard the sound of swords clashing on one of the balconies.

"At this time? What's going on?" (Silver)

Considering the time and place...was someone being attacked.

Silver went to investigate the sound of the noise. He eventually found the source of the noise. saw a blond haired knight and red haired amazoness.

"Weren't those two Ruby's companions?" (Silver)

Silver remembered the blonde knight. If his memory was right, he was the guy that was interested in Weiss. But wait, isn't the red haired amazoness with him?

Silver had seen this case once before. Well to be exact, he read about it on the web. When Cromwell told him to research what 'love' was, he stumbled upon a certain article. He read that in some situations, a guy would be interested in a girl, while neglecting the attention of another.

Silver was probably overthinking this.

He shrugged and silently returned to where he came from, trying not to bother the two.

However, he couldn't read calmly. He honestly felt like Ms. Goodwitch would surprise him or something. After about twenty minutes, he silently crept back to his dorm.

After safely navigating the halls, he found his dorm room and leapt into bed.

"I wonder what liking a girl is like?" (Silver)

Silver shrugged pushing the topic out of his mind. He took one last look at his Scroll, seeing if there was anything that stood out to him.

"Principal Ozpin?" (Silver)

It seemed that Ozpin had sent him a message with a few attachments. One was a news article, showing a tan skinned teen, wielding a reverse grip khopesh on top of a Major Ursa. The other was about a successful elimination of a crime syndicate forcing Faunus trafficking. On the picture showed a hooded teen in armor next to a similar looking girl wielding double daggers.

On the bottom of the message, was a request.


	5. Chapter 4: Aeron, the Bounty Hunter

The Wrath of Atlas

 **Well. Chapter 4 is finally here! Whew! In all honesty, I found some parts difficult to write. So a few instances here and there may seem a little awkward.**

 **Anyway. Not gonna update for awhile. Unless homework becomes relatively easy. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 4: Aeron, the Bounty Hunter

Silver woke from his sleep, stretching his arms out. He yawned quite loudly.

"Why do I always wake up so early?" (Silver)

He hated waking up. Sometimes, he would've preferred to sleep in all day. But for some reason, his body would force him to wake from his slumber. Silver thought it was probably his instincts telling him to wake up or be punished.

"Ugh. Six thirty?" (Silver)

He scratched his head and went out of his bed. Silver went through his regular morning routine. Brush his teeth, change into his combat clothes (as there were no classes that day ) and retrieved his Scroll. He had a meeting with Ozpin.

But seriously. A meeting on the second day he's been there?

~In Ozpin's office~

When Silver had arrived to Ozpin's office, Ozpin was the only one present. Ms. Goodwitch was nowhere to be seen. Though Silver double checked if she was in the room or not.

After the quick sweep, he gave out a sigh of relief. He was definitely scared of Ms. Goodwitch.

"Well good morning Mr. Ozpin." (Silver)

"As to you. So. Mr. Faye. What did you think about yesterday's test?" (Ozpin)

"Pretty straightforward. Though being launched into the forest was a surprise." (Silver)

Silver was still sore over the whole launchpad situation. Seriously, who sends their transfer students flying on their first day?

"Your being here mean you are prepared to hear out my request?" (Ozpin)

"Erm...Yes. Mr. Ozpin. But I haven't decided whether or not to accept. So can you go into detail about 'recruiting' these four?" (Silver)

"Of course." (Ozpin)

Ozpin's request went something like this. After nearby reports of unknown heroes and such, Ozpin had become intrigued of their presence in Vale. What he wanted Silver to do was to bring the four to Beacon. Though to Silver, this sounded like he needed to kidnap them.

"In any case, if you are able to bring these four in, that'll be splendid." (Ozpin)

"Why request me? Surely you have other people capable of such a task, Mr. Ozpin." (Silver)

"We have tried to approach them before. However, it seems their goals lie elsewhere." (Ozpin)

"So...they can't join simply because Beacon doesn't match their desired goal?" (Silver)

But that seemed a little weird. If one were to study and become a Huntsman, then they would be granted more freedom and finance in accomplishing their goals.

"Yes. I have tried to persuade them once before. However, they rejected my offer to join Beacon." (Ozpin)

"So...why try to persuade them? Why go through all the effort? (Ozpin)

"Because they're children." (Ozpin)

"?" (Silver)

Ozpin stood from his seat and turned towards the window behind him.

"The world is infested with the creatures of Grimm. We have been confined to our Kingdoms to protect ourselves. Only within our borders do we remain safe. That is something I want to ensure for years to come." (Ozpin)

"..." (Silver)

"I wish not for the strongest Huntsman, but for children to enjoy their youth. Even if the time is short." (Ozpin)

"...Mr. Ozpin, I don't mean to be rude, but, isn't that simply an, excuse my language, childish dream?"

He hoped he didn't piss off Ozpin. The headmaster's glare was nerve racking enough. His anger would be much worse.

"In this kind of world, shouldn't we be training to defend ourselves? I mean, isn't that the purpose of these combat schools? I mean, you encourage the best of the best. Am I wrong?" (Silver)

Ozpin turned to Silver. Uh oh. Did he say something wrong? Is Ozpin going to scold him? No! Ozpin isn't that type of person. Right?

"True. That is what Beacon was and has been for many long years. However, if that were the case, why did your father send you here instead of making you attend Atlas Academy? Why attend Beacon?" (Ozpin)

"Uh that's...:" (Silver)

Silver couldn't say anything about that. What Ozpin said was true. Beacon and Atlas were combat schools. The same could be said about the Shade and Haven Academies.

"Because he trusted me to help you lead as much as a normal life as possible. To enjoy what it feels to be a 'normal' person. In your mindset, your mind has always been in the battlefield. Sure there have been times of peace. But you never had the chance to lay down your duty as a soldier of Atlas." (Ozpin)

Ozpin was proving a point. Honestly, it's amazing how much Ozpin could deduce of his life. Silver knew Ozpin was an amazing person. But he didn't realize how easily he could convince Silver of his point of view. Though it was pretty creepy how much of his background and personality that he had checked.

Seriously. Did Ozpin have someone monitoring his every move?

"Mr. Ozpin, you're amazing. But...I don't understand where you are going with this. If you let children simply enjoy themselves, wouldn't the reality of this world seem more harsh?" (Silver)

"It is not about them coming to terms with reality. It is experience of joy in life." (Ozpin)

"?" (Silver)

"Mr. Faye tell me. What do remember of your childhood?"

Silver remained silent. That was a...topic he didn't want to discuss. In all honesty, a child soldier was a first for his father. He was put through rigorous training. The likes of which should've never been

"Then tell me Mr. Faye. What brings you joy in life?" (Ozpin)

Joy? Nothing came across Silver's head when asked this. Now that he thought about it, when were the times that he felt truly happy for himself?

"Mr. Faye?" (Ozpin)

"..." (Silver)

Ozpin was being quite blunt with him. Asking him of his happiest moment, despite the events from his past, was surprising.

"Mr. Faye, you are no longer a soldier on the front lines of battle. You are a student here in Beacon. This is a conversation between a teacher and a student. Why don't you consider this session as, therapeutic."

"Therapeutic?" (Silver)

"Yes. You seem very tense at mentioning events in your past. So, let's just focus on the best times. Even if they were even for a moment."

Silver couldn't argue with that. In all honesty, he kept many things to himself. Many emotions that he wanted to release. But if expressed himself, he felt that he would hurt the feelings of those around him. Guess a therapeutic session with Ozpin wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"...I guess. It was when I met my squadmates in the Imperial Lancers." (Silver)

"Oh? And if I may ask. Why did you feel joy when you met them?" (Ozpin)

"Well...It was because they didn't care who I was." (Silver)

"Hm? Can you elaborate?" (Ozpin)

"Ha...Well. As I was training under fa-General Ironwood, I could feel various negative emotions from other members of the military."

"Negative emotions?" (Ozpin)

"Yes. Jealousy of my position. Envious of my combat skills. My superiors hated me for my very existence. All sorts of emotions. What made things worse was my Grimm side." (Silver)

"Ah...I see. So, your Grimm side tempted you towards vengeance." (Ozpin)

Silver nodded.

"So in order to suppress that urge, I secluded myself from everyone else. For a long time, I was lonely. I grew jealous of people. Simple interactions were something I longed for." (Silver)

Silver looked at Ozpin. He seemed to be looking attentively.

"So what made your squadmates different from the rest?" (Ozpin)

"...They didn't care." (Silver)

"...Eh?" (Ozpin)

"Oh sorry! What I mean is that, they did not care for my origins. As an Imperial Lancer, we were all at an equal level. Strength didn't matter to them. They treated me as a person." (Silver)

Ozpin smiled. At least Silver had experienced some form of joy in his life. If he had experienced no joy in his life, it would've been harder to get his point through to him.

"Joy is something that every person should experience. Once they have experienced it, it is something they wish to obtain once more." (Ozpin)

"Uh... I can understand that but...aren't you making 'joy' sound like a form drugs?" (Silver)

Ozpin chuckled. Seems like Silver's comment seemed like a joke to him. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"You have quite the mind Mr. Faye. You can look at it from that perspective. I'm glad we had this conversation. So? How does it feel to go through therapy?" (Ozpin)

"Erm...a little refreshing?" (Silver)

"Glad to hear it. So will you accept my request?" (Ozpin)

"...I'll try. But if they refuse, I'll respect their decisions." (Silver)

"That is fine. Besides, you've met them before. Am I wrong?" (Ozpin)

"...You're a scary person Ozpin. But I can respect that." (Silver)

As Silver was about to leave, he decided to ask Ozpin one more question.

"...Mr. Ozpin?" (Silver)

"Hm? Is something the matter, Mr. Faye?" (Ozpin)

"Erm...If war were to occur, would Beacon be able to send its students to war?" (Silver)

Ozpin sipped his coffee.

~In the cafeteria~

He had to use his Scroll to find the cafeteria again, because his first run there involved him keeping up with Ruby.

When he entered the cafeteria, Silver saw Ruby sitting with her friends. Silver approached and greeted them.

"Good morning." (Silver)

They all replied the same.

"Hold on, let me grab some food first, then we can talk." (Silver)

The moment he left Ruby remembered what happened the day before

"Oh no." (Ruby)

"What's wrong Ruby? You not liking breakfast?" (Jaune)

"Ah no it's-" (Ruby)

"Sorry to make you guys wait." (Silver)

"Wow that was fast. Seems you're getting a light-" (Yang)

Yang stopped when she saw Silver's tray. If you had to describe Silver's breakfast plate, it was like he went to a diner and said 'one of everything'.

"Uh...Are you going to eat all that?" (Weiss)

Everyone looked in disbelief at the size of Silver's tray. The amount of food on that tray was equivalent to the amount to feed a family.

He sat down beside Yang. Then immediately began scarfing down the food as fast as he did yesterday. Everyone one there just stared.

"Silver's amazing streak ain't stopping anytime soon? Is it?" (Yang)

Nora giggled. She placed a grape on a spoon and flicked the grape into the air. Silver jerked up to catch it. He had a happy expression on his face.

When Silver finished most of his 'breakfast', he decided to make some introductions.

"Okay so before you guys start questioning me, we should introduce ourselves properly. I'm Silver Faye. I hail from Atlas and…stuff." (Silver)

"Stuff?" (Weiss)

"Okay! You already know me as Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY! You've already met my partner, Weiss Schnee , aka, the 'Ice Queen'." (Ruby)

"Hey!" (Weiss)

"You know my sister Yang Xiao Long"(Ruby)

"Sup." (Yang)

"And last but not least Blake Belladonna." (Ruby)

The black haired huntress nodded. She then turned back to read her book. For some reason when Silver looked at her he thought of an image of a cat.

"Um, by any chance are you into cats?" (Silver)

Blake's eyes twitched. She gripped her book harder, hoping not to be noticed.

"Was it something I said?" (Silver)

He had hoped that he didn't ask a bad question. He could see that she tensed up when he asked that. Maybe she had a fear of cats?

Yang and Ruby chuckled.

"Okay, well our turn to introduce ourselves" the blonde knight said.

The blonde knight stood up from his seat.

"I'm Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR." (Jaune)

"Nice to meet you." (Silver)

He shook Jaune's hand.

The amazoness waved.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos. And Jaune's partner." (Pyrrha)

Silver looked at them. The ones from last night...

"Wait by partner do you mean..." (Silver)

They both blushed, Pyrrha waved him off.

"Nothing like that! I mean like a regular partner. We were grouped during our initiation" (Pyrrha)

"Uh...okay. That's too bad. It seems like you two would be a couple."

They both grew red.

"D-do you really think so?" (Pyrrha)

The orange haired girl introduced herself.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie! And this is our magenta eyed teammate is Lie Ren!" (Nora)

The teen with the pink stripe in his hair nodded. He seemed to be the level headed guy of the group.

"Well, now that we're settled with introductions we can get to know more about each other." (Ruby)

Jaune raised his hand.

" So...Silver, why did you come to this school?" (Jaune)

Everyone was curious. It was unusual that someone of his character would come to a school. Even if it was Beacon Academy.

Silver scratched his head.

"Well, there were a few personal reasons, but the main reason was my...father." (Silver)

"But why did you come here then? Wouldn't the academy in Atlas be more efficient?" (Weiss)

Silver thought about it.

"Well, there were a few...'complications'. But my reputation as an Imperial Lancer would have most likely segregated me from the rest of the students. The student body there would have feared me for my father's position. Besides, everyone their is pretty uptight. A really serious atmosphere."

"Wait, who's your father? He sounds like a high ranking official." (Weiss)

From the evidence he provided so far, it seemed that his father had a lot of influence in the Atlesian military. Though the name Silver didn't come across anyone she knew.

"Well he's actually my step-father. He took me in when I was seven. His name's James Ironwood." (Silver)

"What?!" (Everyone)

"Hm? You know my father? I see. It seems he's pretty popular." (Silver)

It seemed he was a very well known person. Though it never crossed his mind how high in the military his father was in, besides the fact that he was pretty high.

"Of course you dunce! He's the headmaster of the academy in Atlas and the General of the entire Atlesian military!"(Weiss)

"Oh...Well that's great to know!" (Silver)

Weiss facepalmed. Weiss could now understand why his father sent him to this school. If only Silver could understand his position a little better.

"But then why make you wear an Imperial Lancers cloak?" (Weiss)

Silver shrugged.

"All I was told was to wear it for Ozpin." (Silver)

Weiss pinched her nose.

"If you didn't want to attract attention, wouldn't you not wearing the cloak reduce attention?" (Ren)

"Huh, never thought about that...Huh? Maybe I could've taken off the cloak…"

Everyone sighed at Silver's lightheaded attitude.

"Oh yeah, can you show us some tricks of your Semblance?" (Ruby)

Ruby wanted to move on from the topic of Ironwood and wanted to see more of Silver. She wanted to see that Semblance up close!

Silver didn't see any harm, so he pulled out one of the cylinders in his case.

"This is condensed steel, thanks to my Semblance and Atlas's advanced technology, I'm able to carry these in small packages." (Silver)

"Aren't those really heavy though?" (Jaune)

"Of course, see for yourself." (Silver)

Silver threw the cylinder. Jaune tried to catch it. But the moment he caught it, his hands immediately went downward. He was almost overwhelmed by the weight. It felt like he was carrying a person.

"How do you stand up with this!" (Jaune)

"Well..." (Silver)

Silver levitated it.

"Doing something like this is pretty easy." (Silver)

It levitated back into his hand.

"I can also do stuff like this."

The cylinder expanded to the size of a brick. Then it began melting, eventually turning into a liquid. Silver moved his fingers a bit, causing the liquid metal to turn into a Bullhead, then into a sword, then into a Beowolf, and finally, into a rose.

He gripped his hand, transforming it back into a cylinder and put it back in his case.

"Wow! That's so cool!" (Nora)

"That's superior to mine in so many ways." (Pyrrha)

"Well, that's how you look at it right now. You have to be extremely creative to put your Semblance to full use." (Silver)

"Hey Silver."

Silver looked towards Yang.

"Wanna hang out today? We're going into Vale before class starts. Wanna come with?" (Yang)

"Sorry, I actually have a few appointments today. I'll be sure to make it up to you guys." (Silver)

And like that, Silver cleaned himself up and left the cafeteria.

"Well that's a bummer. Still, pretty interesting to see a guy like him become friends with us." (Jaune)

"Well, when he's done with his appointments, let's take him up on our offer." (Yang)

She grinned in anticipation.

Everyone shivered.

~On the Airship~

Silver had gotten a chill on his way to the airship. He didn't know what it was, so he decided to brush it off and prepare for his search. He looked at his Scroll. His first one was with the bounty hunter, Aeron. From what he remembered, Aeron was a quiet guy. He wielded a weird looking weapon called a 'khopesh'.

Though it was only for a few days, Silver could tell that Aeron was a nice guy. Though it was awkward with his consistent silence.

If memory served him right, Aeron operated in a sort of stealth combat, analyzing his surroundings for opportunities and disadvantages, making him a very able assassin.

"We have now arrived in the city of Vale. Please remember to bring all belongings with you. Than you and hope to travel with you again."

All of the passengers quickly left. Silver being the last to leave. He used his Scroll to navigate his way around town.

"Huh. How did me and Aeron meet again?" (Silver)

If Silver remembered correctly, he encountered Aeron a couple years back. As he walked through the town, he remembered their first meeting.

~Two Years Ago~

Silver had been sent to Vacuo to learn more about the Four Kingdoms up close. His father left him there for a few days to explore the kingdom. He had been given enough Lien to afford a hotel room and food during his stay.

At that time, Silver had left his previous weapons behind. Silver had only brought Memory's Key with him.

However, because of the drastic climate change, Silver couldn't take the heat very well and at one point, collapsed. Changing from the winter like climate of Atlas to the inferno temperatures of Vacuo wasn't a smart idea.

From his blurry vision he saw a few people approach him. However his instincts told him that they weren't friendly.

"Hey kid. Are you dead?" (Person One)

"Ugh…" (Silver)

Silver could barely lift a muscle. If they attacked him, he wouldn't be able to fend them off.

"Seems like he's gonna die." (Person Two)

"Who cares. Let's just take his Lien and go!" (Person Three)

Silver could feel hands inspecting his body for his wallet.

"Hey." (?)

The three froze and turned to the person who spoke. In an instant, the three were sent flying. At least, that's what Silver thought had happened.

At first, he thought it was some adult soldier take care of them. But the voice sounded much higher. Like that of a teen. Silver forced himself to turn.

Silver's vision was blurry. But he could tell who stood above him.

His saviour was not a soldier. But a hardened teen at the age of fifteen.

He could barely tell what he looked like. Silver could only identify that he was a tan skinned teen. He wore only a green shirt and brown pants, and wore a red scarf around his neck.

However, he gave a blank stare when he looked down on the collapsed Silver.

"Hey. Do you... need help?" (?)

"...That w-would...be nice." (Silver)

Silver's mouth felt dry. He couldn't speak that well. Then he blacked out.

When he awoke, he found himself on a bed. He was in a hotel room that would've been considered expensive for any regular person. He scanned the room and saw the same teen sitting on a chair.

"It seems… you're awake." (Teen)

"Uh...um…" (Silver)

"No need to talk. I can...already tell you're...dehydrated. Just sit."

The teen moved his hand, making the water levitate out of a pot.

"Wow...Is that...Semblance?" (Silver)

Silver couldn't talk that well. His throat was still sore. The water eventually reached Silver's mouth. Silver felt a refreshing wave go throughout his body.

Silver was impressed that someone at his age can do something with that level of precision and control.

"Th-Thank you very much for saving me!" (Silver)

He simply nodded. Silver was thankful that someone saved him. If not, his personal belongings would've been stolen and his father would've pretty upset.

"I should properly introduce myself. I'm Silver Faye. If you don't mind. May I know your name as well?" (Silver)

The teen was a bit hesitant. But he just shrugged. Was his name funny or something?

"...Aeron. Aeron Darya." (Aeron)

"That's an interesting name." (Silver)

Whenever he learned a new name, Silver would be more interested in that person.

He then pulled out a sword. However, the blade was shaped in an odd way. The blade was curved, the tip being curved like a hook. He sharpened his blade.

"That's an interesting weapon. Never seen anything like it." (Silver)

Silver tried to get a better look at the blade.

"Is that a hand me down weapon?" (Silver)

"...You...could tell?" (Aeron)

"Ah...I could tell that it has been worn out. Does it belong to your parent?" (Silver)

Aeron fell silent. He looked back to his weapon and continued sharpening.

"Uh...oh." (Silver)

Silver realized he touched a nerve. Well this was just great. Now the atmosphere in the room was much more tense. Way to go Silver. A few hours of staying in Vacuo and he already ruined the mood for his saviour. After a few minutes of silence, he decided to break the ice.

"Uh…Mr. Darya?" (Silver)

"Aeron...is fine." (Aeron)

"Uh...If you insist, but I believe I should take my leave." (Silver)

Silver gave his thanks again and tried to leave. However, the moment he stood, his legs turned into jelly.

Before he collapsed, Aeron appeared in front of him.

"F-fast!" (Silver)

Silver was dumbfounded at Aeron's speed. Silver could keep his eyes on many people. However to him, Aeron was simply a blur.

"Sorry. I'm not used to this difference in temperature."

"It's...okay. I don't mind...helping someone who's not...used to...climate."

Silver could tell his voice was kind, but something strained him from letting it all out.

Although insisted he needed to rest, Silver kept assuring him that he could go on When they got outside, they immediately heard screams.

"What the?" (Silver)

They both looked towards that direction. They saw a Deathstalker rampaging through the street.

"A creature of Grimm?! In the middle of the Kingdom?!" (SIlver)

But that shouldn't have been possible. Like all the other kingdoms, Vacuo should've protected its borders. Did the Deathstalker find a way through the border?

Silver tried getting a good look at the Deathstalker. It seemed quite big compared to many of the other Deathstalkers he had seen in the past.

People left and right ran the opposite direction.

Aeron put Silver down near the corner of the building.

"Stay...here." (Aeron)

"Ah-wait a sec!"(Silver)

Aeron ignored him and took out his khopesh. He took a deep breath and ran towards the Deathstalker.

"Ugh...be safe."(Silver)

Silver needed a bit of time to recover, so he could only watch in the distance as Aeron ran forward to fight alone.


End file.
